


Growing Up Beside You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, the sun also rises
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Growing Up Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svgurl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/gifts).



Dean is a winter boy. The snowball fights with Sam brings out the playful child in him, he giggles until his rosy-pink cheeks are sore from the bubbly laugher, and nothing is blissful as snuggling with Sam beside a warm fire while sipping a yummy cup of hot chocolate with fluffy white marshmallows.

His fashion choice is coziest, a pair of sweats and one of Sammy's Hoodie. The afternoon is joyful with sledding and building snowmen dressed in kitten mittens and a fluffy scarf, and nights of caroling merrily while they take a lovely sleigh ride through the town is the perfect way to end the day. Without a doubt, winter is Dean's favorite season.

Sam pulls him close, and Dean smiles into the kiss, his skin soft and warm to the touch; he wraps his arms around Sam and cuddles him, feeling like he is swaddled in a cozy warmth. Feeling loved and safe makes Dean's heart skip a beat, he melts into Sam's gentle embrace, every tense muscle in his body giving way, and he takes a slow, deep calming breath, feeling like he is in heavenly peace.

That night, as the snow falls outside, they sleep cuddled together, dreaming sweet dreams. 

The next morning, the smell of coffee and something sweet rouses Dean from the dream world. He blinks awake slowly as the sun rises, the bed is warm and cozy on this morning, the minutes of a new day slipping by him while he takes in the empty space beside him. 

A pout comes to his lips as he sits up against the headboard and rubs the sleep from his eyes as the silk sheets pool around his hips. With a yawn, he leaves the bed to seek out Sam.

His brother heard the light patter of sock-covered feet on the cool tile, and a smirk crossed his lips. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and a warm body press up against his back. Soft hands find their way under his cotton shirt and fingertips brush over Sam's ribs, teasing and playfully tickling, and Sam giggles as he blushes rosy red. The hands pull him closer, hugging him lovingly as lips brush his neck. He leans into Dean’s embrace and sighs, happy and content to be held by his sweet brother.

“Mmm, good morning, Sammy.” Dean smells something mouthwatering and delicious, a familiar scent he’s known all his life, one that brings a delightful grin to his lips.

Pie—yummy and mouthwatering, hot out of the oven.

He looks over Sam’s shoulder and sees a slice of warm, apple pie with fluffy white whip cream sitting on a plate. Chin on Sam's shoulder and hands caressing his warm, soft tummy, Dean smiles fondly as Sam scoops up a slice of pie.

Sam presses the fork to Dean's lips to give him the first bite, smiling with his cheeks heating, and while Dean closes his eyes and savors the rich sweet taste, humming happily, Sam steals a bite for himself. Dean steals something else as well...a loving kiss that taste like candy sweetness and home and love, and all the comforts that make his heart flutter.

After all the hell they have endured, their story did not end with heartbreak, but instead, happily ever after. The yellow-eyed demon was dead, and they had found a powerful spell to end Dean's contract on his soul, Sam and Dean were free to live their lives in peace and harmony. The brothers had settled down in a cozy cottage in the woods, living joyfully without a care in the world was a dream come true.

On a early morning, Dean wakes to find soft, warmth entangled in his embrace. He opens his eyes and finds Sam snuggling him, his arms around his waist and Sam's fingers tangled in the cloth of his sweatshirt.

Sam leaned in and pressed an angelic kiss to Dean's soft lips, and then his eyes focused on the boyish cute freckles sprinkled across Dean's handsome face. He smiled and gazed fondly at Dean, his hazel eyes sparkling with happiness and love. For several moments, Sam was silent as his eyes danced over Dean's face.

“What’re you doing?” Dean asked, snuggling closer and smiling when Sam kissed him again.

“I'm counting your freckles.” Sam replied quietly. “They are beautiful, like you.”

Dean blushed, Sam reached up to trace a finger over his cheeks, his gentle touch leaving sparks of warmth and love tingling on Dean's skin. Dean is not a man to favor chick-flick moments, but he loves these moments, when he can be soft and vulnerable, feeling safe with Sam.

No one would ever take his place in Dean's heart. The glow of Sam's love from those kisses stamp out the darkness Dean fears, like the world is not so bad. He drew near, his breathing soft on Sam's cheek when he kissed him. His strong arms tuck Sam in close, his touch gentle as ever when he snuggled Sam, his heart thumps like harp vibrations of the strings.

Grinning, Dean kissed Sam's lips, holding him in his loving embrace. The feeling of pure bliss won’t stay away when he snuggled Sam: it's the best sensation, joy and happiness bring a smile to his face. Close to Sam, his warmth and love brings Dean endless peace.

The lovers don’t leave the bed for nearly an hour, not until Sam is satisfied he had kissed every one of Dean's freckles.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1124135.html?thread=115477031#t115477031)


End file.
